startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
SA02E05
Summary * The passenger craft carrying tourists to Bothcok, the Orion homeworld, carries the Gagh Pack as well as Leo Moreau's wife Katy Ward ** Katy and Leo plan a more cultured trip - seeing the famous starship Orion Dawn, the Botchok Planetary Congress building and the original of the Treaty of Kammzdast - while Vladimir Kurtz and Astraea are more interested in nightclubs like The Ice Factory or Velvet Phaser. * Medical student K'Ratak meets her old friends at Botchok Starport... and is confused that Abigail Merton now walks amongst the Gagh Pack. * Rebrus, Astraea's bodyguard, is waiting with two high-end blacked-out-window grav-cars to take her and her guests to the family house. ** The Gagh Pack knew Astraea's family were well to do but didn't realise they were /this/ rich. * A party is held where Astraea reunited with her old local friends and with her brothers Alfonso, Ricardo, Eduardo.... but not Fernando who is away on business with her father. ** Ricardo may be the strong silent type but Alfonso is instantly chatty. ** Astraea realises she has little in common with her local chums anymore, who only want to talk about the latest fashions for clothes, pets and boyfriends rather than her new responsibilities. * The Ice Factory nightclub sees some of the Starfleet cadets overdo themselves.... especially K'Ratak who ends up play-fighting with Abigail, to Abigail's distress * The next day, Leo and Katy prepare for their tour of historical Orion culture and are a little bamboozled that all the kids want to do is nurse hangovers and go to the mall. * Astraea is frustrated that her parents expect that, now she's broken up with Gabriel Van Linden, her Starfleet "phease" will end and she will come home. ** At the local shopping mall, Bant finds a Head Shop selling a local recreational substance called Red Ice which apparently boosts attention span, mental acuity and alertness. He stocks up on this study aid. * An evening formal party is held for Plutus and his business associates to meet Astraea - the great tand the good including local politicans are there, accompanied by a variety of "nieces". ** Astraea is given the gift of a jewel-encrusted Starfleet combadge brooch by her parents as a token of their love. * As Spring Break come to an end, Fernando stops avoiding Astraea and explains his annoyance that she is allowed to go off to college and university while he must stay behind and be groomed for "the family business". * On the ship back to Federation space, Bant chuckles at the gift of a false-bottoms suitcase given to him by Alfonso to help him take the Red Ice home, which for some strange reason is illegal in the Federation... Details * First appearance of Botchok, homeworld of the Orion race. * First appearance of Astraea's family: her father Plutus; her mother Sephone; her brothers Alfonso, Ricardo, Eduarado and Fernando, her bodyguard Rebrus and her family butler Poscar. * First appearance of Red Ice, an artificial central nervous system stimulant banned by the Federation for health reasons.